


Review This

by Zennhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Traveling, YouTuber!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco met online and instantly became best of friends. Jean ends up in Marco's city for an event. Shenanigans ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerioes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be a cheeky Valentine's Day gift but obviously I'm a pleb and a huge one at that because it's incomplete. I hope you like it anyway!

The plan was damn near foolproof; all I had to do was get up at ass crack in the morning, get to the airport, wait a few hours to get my laptop checked through TSA–for some reason it just so happens everytime I fly there's always something wrong with my laptop; it always has to be checked, turned on and off all while my feet are shoeless and I wait around for these guys to confirm my laptop is not a damn bomb threat, I don't know, don't ask me, whatever. 

I get on the plane, blessed with the window seat–I don’t pee on planes–I take what are your two basic window seat pictures because I like clouds and that’s the closest I’ll ever get to them. Anyway, we land in cold ass Seattle fucking Washington and I'm freezing even with this dumb peacoat Eren assured me would keep me warm for this kind of weather–I even bought a scarf and gloves. I had an appointment to make anyway so I hurried my way through baggage claim–almost had to argue with this guy who stayed on his phone in the plane well until he could push it, on his phone again obliviously grabbing for the duffle that was not his. I could clearly see the keychain Marco had given me six months ago that had my name on it; he was on vacation in California with Stitch on it, it was cute, whatever. 

But when I get to the shuttle port, I'm informed the one I'm trying to find is closed. Apparently, this Rent-A-Car’s not 24 hours and had to close early due to some technical difficulties with their computers. I’m not a hundred percent sure how accurate that is, I stopped listening about half way and had to walk away. The guy was saying something about taking an Uber and I figured I could at least try that. I’ve never actually used one before; I don’t drink and everything near me is a bus ride away, and when I can wake Eren up before noon he’s usually game to lug me around as long as I feed him. I can drive, I just don’t like short meaningless errand trips. Everyone likes bringing me on road trips because I’ll do all the heavy work. 

I head back into the warmer airport area since I’m not getting the car tonight. Once I get settled and can actually feel my fingers again, I download the app and I figure out how much it would cost getting from the airport to Marco’s apartment. I want to scream. For some reason the surge tax is ridiculous so I google what the fuck is going on and apparently there's some event going on passing through his town and obviously maneuvering the airport traffic is a basic hazard. So that’s out. 

I phone a friend. “I really hope you’re not calling me while or after you had sex, Jean. I don’t think I could listen to you be all clingy right now. I’m getting ready for the gym.”

“Oh my god, Eren shut up. I'm still at the airport.”

There’s a pause, “didn’t you land like an hour ago, what's up?”

So I take the time to explain my current dilemma and shockingly enough he doesn't laugh, but he counters with, “are you asking me for a lump sum of money? I don't take my wallet with me to the gym.”

“No Eren, oh my god. What do I do?”

“Call Marco and have him pick you up.” Like it was that easy. Like I haven't been quietly planning this trip since I got that call.

“Then that wouldn't even be a surprise, it would just be me inconveniencing him to clean up my problem. This is the first time we’re supposed to meet. Marco should not know I’m a hot mess already, he’s supposed to learn that at the end of our little vacation together.”

“What I still don't understand is how you haven't let it slip to him. He has to have some sort of idea, right? He still doesn't know about your ridiculous crush on him either; which is a shocker in itself. You’re chatty when you’re drunk and I know for a fact you're not above drunk skyping. I've seen you both together. 

Are you just going to stay at his house when he has to go to work? Oh my god, what if he’s not even in town! You went all that way for nothing. What a shame.”

Rolling my eyes, “Dude, if you ever stopped immediately napping the minute you got home you'd know I’ve planned this down to the letter, I just have to figure out how to actually get to him now.”

“Just call him, let him know you’re in town and I’m sure he’ll cry he’ll have to see your face in person and then be stuck with you for a few days anyway. Might as well break it to him now.”

“I don’t even know why I called you in the first place, I should have just called Armin instead, he would have come up with a way better plan.”

“Jean, you know damn well he would have just sent you the money for the Uber. Don't play dumb.”

I nodded, “yeah, you’re right. I would have gotten the email mid conversation and everything.” 

“Just call him. I have to go, time to get my pre-workout on.”

“The fact that you consider running a 3 mile race against that short blonde chick every time you happen to show up at the gym together is baffling. But have fun anyway. I’ll text you if I die at the airport or something.”

We end the call and see I have a few texts waiting for me. The only one that mattered was opened first and it was several messages to read through starting with a magnificent selfie with the caption ‘I finally got my haircut!’ I couldn't help but notice it looked exactly the same up front, but I could also see the finer points of his undercut looking less long. The rest of the texts were food related and a few asking how my busy day at work was. I decided I had to call him before I would have to camp out at the airport. He'd have to deal with the smell and not see my optimal hotness.

The phone took a few rings before I heard a sunny hello. It was weird thinking I’d be able to hear this voice in the same room—I almost regretted not calling sooner. 

“Hey Marco, uh, this may be weird but I have a sort of odd request to ask you.”

Ever the people pleasure, he insisted it wouldn't be weird and I insisted I would prove him wrong. He laughed his hearty laugh and I warmed instantly. He was going to be excited, it wasn't in him not to be. “Can you maybe, if you're not busy or anything pick me up from the airport. I’ll explain it all when you get here, I swear. It's just been a really long day.”

“You're not messing with me right now, are you? Jean, that's such a cruel joke because I’m putting pants on for you right now. Are you serious?”

“Marco,” I opened up my snapchat and sent him a selfie next to the big sign that says ‘Welcome to Washington’ with the most disgruntled face I could muster, “you just have to trust me.”

I could hear him mumbling something and he practically squeaked into the receiver. “Jean! I’ll be there in twenty. Oh my god! Text me what terminal you’re at and I’ll meet you outside!” 

With a quick text and another long walk out of the warmth I stood outside waiting for my knight in shining armor. I received a quick text saying Marco was coming around the corner. I was practically vibrating now. Then I saw him, his cute silver clunker rolling through and I waved him down. I shuffled to the loading curb and threw my bags into the back of his car.

Locking myself into the front seat of Marco’s car, I ripped off my beanie, and realized how warm the car actually was. I took a deep breath and turned over to see the most chocolate brown eyes accompanied with the widest grin I've ever seen. “Hi Marco.” 

That's all that took for him to reach over the center of the car and pull me into a bone crushing hug. “I never thought–Jean! You're here! You're in Seattle! What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be, but I mean, you said you were working on some major work thing and now you're here? Where are you staying? What happened?”

FaceTime and Skype did not do Marco justice, he was so animated. “I'm–Marco, are you listening to Hotline Bling right now?” 

He blushed, turning down the radio. He avoided looking me in the eyes, “it's actually a playlist I created for my drives. I obviously don't text and drive so I like to have music that reminds me of you on, it calms me down when I'm nervous.” 

I couldn't help but smile, “and Hotline Bling is one of those songs?” 

“Jean,” he finally looked up at me, “did you not sing that song religiously for two weeks straight? All those vines were ridiculous.”

“Hey, you have to admit the Star Wars and Avengers ones were the best!”

Marco rolled his eyes and pulled out of the loading curb. “If we’re being honest here, the Legend of Zelda one took the cake.”

“I forget you're a gamer sometimes.”

“Whatever you say, but I'm not the one who runs an actual movie review vlog.”

“Someone with good taste has to!” Hearing his laugh was probably the most angelic blessing I was given all day.

Marco stole a few quick glances at me but every time I was already looking at him so he tried to bear down. “Are you hungry? Is it okay if I bring you back to my apartment for a bit? Jean, I still can't believe you're here. Like you're literally sitting in my car right now.” 

“I know, it's pretty fantastic! Let me just tell you, videoing with you does not do your face justice. I couldn't even really see all of your freckles on Instagram. You have so many. Have you ever counted them?” 

“Oh my god, Jean, I'm just going to take you home and cook. We've passed by all of the takeout spots, and you still haven't answered me. How long are you even here for?”

“Ah yeah, sorry, I'm just so excited! Let me start over; so a few weeks ago I got an invitation to Seattle’s Short Film festival, they have a new category opening up and they wanted to use that as a Segway to introduce new inventive ways to showcase technology and how movies are reviewed now. They thought since I have followers or whatever that I could be a guest. I jumped on it real quick and fought tooth and nail for it to be a secret. So when they announce the secret guests I'm like the last one on the list just in case they were going to advertise it around town. That's at the tail end of the week though so I decided it would be the perfect time to bombard you with, well, me.

I figured if you were actually busy or something, I’d just crash at the hotel they’re providing for us or whatever. But I was hoping maybe we could actually hang out, you can show me around a bit if I don't freeze to death out here. Marco, I know you said it was cold out but holy shit, man, this is ridiculous.”

“I’m sure I have a few better coats than just that one to help you out while you’re here being a big baby. But okay, do you have reservations at the hotel right now or do you want to camp out at my place. I mean I don't exactly have a guest room or anything but you'll have warm cooked meals?”

“I’ll definitely take the warm cooked meals. I’d take any meal right now really, I haven’t eaten since the trail mix thing they give me on the plane. 

But actually, I don't want to put you out or anything, I can head to the hotel tomorrow. I’ll just extend my stay and pick up my car from the airport later.” 

“I mean, do you have any pressing matters you have to take care of? I’m off for a few days and I wouldn't mind showing you around at all, but if you don't mind either,” Marco pauses before pulling into a parking garage, and he clears his throat, “you can definitely stay with me.”

We both made it up to Marco’s apartment on the third floor, mindless chatter about my flight and how work has been for him and the efforts to handle a 9 to 5. Jean doesn't even really mind that, it just tends to bother Marco how systematic everything gets for him; that's what drew Marco to my lifestyle in the first place. I always wondered if he'd like to join me on one of my movie reviews–my Star Wars one I have yet to put up actually. But we’ll get to that later.

“I actually just finished making my grandfather's famous beef stew, is that alright? You're not allergic to anything, right?”

I started de-coating myself, “Just almonds.”

“That's a very specific nut.” Marco starts ladling the stew into bowls.

“Almond Joys almost killed me when I was 13!” 

“Jean,” Marco, damn near flabbergasted, asked, “you hadn't had an Almond Joy until you were 13?” 

I knew he was looking for more of an absurd reasoning but I went on, “good thing too, because that was when Eren started coming around, which meant Armin was around to save my life.” Bless that blonde boy and his emphatic nature to not hold a grudge. Marco placed the stew in my hands and nudged me towards the living room, which was actually very nice. You can tell by the way it was arranged and the plants around the window seal the living room would be the best place that receives great natural lighting. 

“You set up Netflix,” he hands me the Xbox remote and I roll my eyes at him, “I’m going to get the big baby some blankets.”

“Big baby appreciates that you care for his warmth.” I could hear Marco laugh, knowing it was my dumb words doing that to him. I wondered how often does he laugh to himself at my lameness. I could already feel myself warm up at the thought. 

\--------------------

We both settled on nothing too heavy for the night, and also silently agreed we wouldn't actually be watching whatever I decided to put on so I threw on a season of friends and got comfortable in what Marco called a nest of blankets. It was pretty nice actually, especially sharing it with Marco–it was only fair, he did set it all up. 

“Hey, have you seen The Force Awakens yet?” I took a hearty spoonful and melted into the couch, “this is fantastic by the way.”

“Thank you! I actually haven't seen it, I was planning on going sometime this week but since you're here do you want to go see it, well, again for you?”

“Have you not been spoiled? How can you be so casual about it?”

He shrugs, “I work in a small office; the only notifications I ever really check are our interactions and your YouTube.” Marco shrugs again, but it's bashful almost. The red in his cheeks are too strong for me and I catch a joke on tv, calming my own nerves. 

This was going to be a long week for sure, “when do you work again?”

“I actually just texted Erwin, asked if I could use some vacation days early,” setting his phone back down on the side table, “just waiting for him to text me back actually. I'll probably know by early morning.” 

We settled into properly eating our meals and I realized this wasn't any different than any other day. We normally spend our nights sitting in front of our respective computers or laptops and just sit and enjoy each other's company; just now we were actually doing this in person.

\-------------

I woke up leaning into Marco, my watch said 6 am, my body said morning run, but I said fuck no. Before I could unwittingly curl back into Marco he started to stir and he owlishly stared me down. “I'm so glad you were real, I would have been sad if that was just a nice dream.” I hid my face in Marco's shoulder again and he leans gingerly into me. I promised myself I'd wait until he fell back asleep before I got up to shower. 

Turns out Marco beats me on all accounts because he's mostly dressed and making breakfast by the next time I open my eyes, “you're awake, hey! There's coffee, food should be ready in 5. I want to take you to see the space needle and I'd really like to get the day started before we get rained out,” he stops stirring and turns to me, spatula in hand, “or worse, tourists!”

I let out an ugly snort, “okay, let me go wash up and we’ll go.”

And that's how all of our mornings pretty much went; we went sightseeing, took a lot of pictures, we took some selfies Marco insisted on having but I made sure he sent them my way to further examine of course, and I filmed some stuff for my personal vlog–I don't post often there unless I'm traveling and complaining about bad airport food so I'm sure this'll be a nice change of pace–except on Wednesday when I barged into Marco's bedroom.

“Rise and shine, Bodt! It's time we go see Star Wars, I've waited long enough and it's supposed to be super rainy and cold today and I'm not about to try and be outside in that noise.”

Marco lifted himself up from his sleeping position, propped against his bed frame so I was graced with a shirtless, freckled chest and I short circuited. “Jean, did you just,” his bedhead and need to rub the sleep out of his eye, was not helping my case here, “did you just ‘Bodt’ me?

I cleared my throat and tore my face away from the adoring freckled spread across his body and attempted words. “Just get d-dressed, we can pick something to eat on the way but if you're good for me, I'll let you be in my vlog review of the movie!” I braved my soul and winked at Marco before dashing out of his room. I heard a squawked ‘what’ and laughed my way down the hall. 

We made it to the theater with enough time to grab drinks and Marco was still yapping away about how he'd ruin my videos and he isn't even considered a “true” Star Wars fan. I mean he didn't see them until I was thrusted into his life so I understand the dilemma but it also added to my need for an outside opinion. He wasn't hit with the same nostalgia I was hit with growing up, so he can give me an honest reaction. Besides he's cute and my female following said I needed to feature more guys that weren't Connie but I'm not going to tell him that. Well maybe, it could possibly sweeten him up. 

The movie was absolutely fantastic the second time around but listening to Marco rattle on was probably the highlight of the entire night. We made it to this local pizza spot and decided to eat in. “And the way Luke is just, just there--he's just as scared as everyone else, but now he knows it's time. He's needed and he has to understand there's no other way to go about it now.” The drinks arrived, the food arrived, and eventually the check arrived and I honestly had not spoken more than a few cursory words to Marco. I didn't mind it really, he filled the holes I never really had to before and kept me afloat until I was ready to drop a few words in.

We made it back to the apartment when I decided it was time to actually ask Marco if he wanted to be featured in my Star Wars review. We were cutting into valuable “daylight” and I needed to get on it if I wanted the video up tonight. “Hey Marco, I have two favors, well 3 depending on how one goes, but one of them is pretty immediate.”

“Sure, what's up?”

“Do you want to do the Star Wars review with me? It’s late enough we don't have to worry about getting canned for spoilers and I need someone's opinions that are coming from a non-nostalgic place.”

“Won't your fans think that's just slander?”

I couldn't help but smirk at him, “not if we tell them the whole story.”

“Oh god. What are your other requests?”

“Well…”

\------------

“Jean, I swear if they hate me I have to pull the best friend card here and ask you to pull the video down and you make your own review.”

I don't think I could have rolled my eyes harder. “You're asking me to take the time to ask you, use your awesome living room lighting, edit this thing, spend the time to advertise it, and then to get it pulled if someone tells you you need a haircut?”

“Yeah, uh. That's exactly what I'm saying, yes.”

“Fine Marco, but everyone is going to love you anyway. Don't worry. We’re going to start, play with it a bit. See how you do with the camera and go from there.” I took a few test shots, sent a quick tweet out of me in my Star Wars shirt. ‘Guess what's up next?’ Captioned away and sent. 

“Alright, here we go,” I turned my camera on and set into Jean the Critic, “Hey guys, as you can see I'm not in my usual hole at home. As some of you that follow me on Snapchat, Twitter, or Instagram may have noticed Dorothy isn't in Kansas anymore. I've landed in the lovely city of Seattle for a movie thing but I'm not clad in a hotel room either, I'm actually mooching off of a dear friend of mine, Marco,” I gestured to Marco, “say hi to everyone.” 

It was like watching him on Snapchat talk to me about his grocery woes or what new thing that sweaty guy from his office got him into, but he was so much more sparkly. “Hey guys, I'm Marco, and Jeans not really mooching–he makes the coffee in the morning.” 

“Amazing. Already calling me out for my garbage self of a roommate; this is why I live alone, guys. I struggle to remember to pick up my socks and I don't know how to cook. 

But whatever, we’re not here to judge myself as a human being, but to discuss this month's recent blockbuster release; Star Wars The Force Awakens! Now, I'm going to call spoilers as of this very second so if you haven't seen it yet, what the hell is wrong with you? Pause this and go watch it please, the year is almost over, come on. Get yourself together.” I turn to Marco, “people thinking they can come into my video reviews and it be spoiler free.” He shrugs and shakes his head at me, at them. “You see that kids, you've been given the Marco cold shoulder. Remember how that feels and reevaluate your life.” Marco nods. He's a damn natural. 

“Now, for those that went and reevaluated your lives, welcome back. To those that had to listen to me scold the children, I'm sorry you had to see that. But before we go any further you guys have to know the truth about Marco. I know a lot of you have been asking and I've evaded the questions with many annoying sarcastic answers but here's the gist; Marco wasn't bred a Star Wars fan.” I drop my head and take a moment, “it's okay to gasp everyone, if you need to pause a moment and go get a drink, I totally understand. I had to when I was told this the first time.”

“Okay Jean, calm down. Since you're throwing me to the wolves I guess I'll defend myself,” and that's where Marco went into how we first started interacting, “once upon a time, I crawled out of my extended edition of Lord of The Rings and Harry Potter collection and Marvel collection and realized I needed something else in my life. I needed a new world to fall in love with. So I went to Rotten Tomatoes and found some stuff, turns out I like chef movies. But I needed something bigger and I heard about this angry blonde guy who was “never” wrong when it came to movies and decided to see what he was all about. I ended up finding out there was a Kill Bill part two from him actually.” I face palmed; finding out that one was a doozy. “So I decided to just ask him. I dmed him on Twitter and hoped for the best. Turns out he's weak to movie requests and laid out a pretty flourish list of must watches.”

“That list didn't include Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter or Star Wars because those are a given, naturally.” I added.

“And I had actually pointed that out and I ended up receiving several gifs expressing his great disappointment in me. So that night I had set out to purchase the entire series and watch it all, because I'm nothing if not thorough. No matter how “horrendous” they are or whatever. But please, that doesn't mean I'm a Jar Jar Binks apologist, so don't even go there.

Jean insisted my full opinion of everything and turns out he's pretty funny, when he's not yelling about movies or Eren.”

“I felt like it was important we include an outsider's point of view of TFA, one that's not looking at it with nostalgic goggles and wielding lightsabers at the openings. So, with that, let's begin…”


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------

We spent a good hour or so going over everything I needed to discuss in my general movie reviews and asked Marco some questions. It was fun and light banter. This was going to be an easy edit for sure.

We reached a point where I felt like I had gotten everything I needed and I still had to include my initial reaction to seeing the movie when it first came out. “Alright guys, that seems to sum everything up, and as usual at some point you'll get my immediate thoughts and inquiries somewhere after the spoilers point. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm going to be at the Seattle's film festival this weekend–if you're just watching this video and are in Seattle, come say hi. If you're watching this after the weekend and not in Seattle, I'm sure I'll be in plenty of other film festivals in the new year. Expect lots of updates on my snapchat, especially if Marco decides to be my plus one for the event.” Like I expected, Marco whips his head and nearly falls out of his chair. “Bye guys! Say bye to everyone Marco,” you could see he was clearly flustered but he held it together long enough to give his byes before I stopped recording. I took a second to get everything ready so I can get to editing. 

“When were you actually going to ask me to this film festival, Jean? Oh my god. I probably looked so ridiculous on there, I can't go! I'm not anyone, I can't be your plus one.”

“Oh come on, Marco, you have to go with me. I'm going to be so bored. Besides, that was actually my last request; for you to be my guest. And if it makes you feel any better, people will know who you are eventually, I'm uploading the video tonight and I'm sure some people will see it. You'll be great.”

“I don't know, Jean.” Marco seemed pretty set so I decided to not push it.

I pat Marco on the back before returning to the couch, “just sleep on it! It'll be a lot more fun if you're there though. Besides, you get a sneak peek at a lot of upcoming movies coming out.

I'm gonna edit this for a bit. If you need help with dinner, let me know, okay?” I returned to my laptop and got started.

“Right. Thank you, Jean.” 

\----------------- 

 

I managed to fix the Star Wars edit with minimal distraction. What's distraction compared to when all I wanted to do during the movie was hold Marco's hand. Every time he gasped, I wanted to reassure him that it gets better. Every time he wiped a tear away because I know how much he loves this series as much as I do, I wanted to hold him. When he turned to me when the credits rolled I wanted nothing more than to kiss him but I didn't. 

I was distracted. I've been distracted this entire time and I'm pretty sure I left in more of my ogling at Marco in this cut than I should have, way more. But if he won't notice because I'm too distracted to tell him when he's literally in the kitchen then maybe he's a little distracted, too. I decided I was going to go check on Marco, it's been too long for dinner to not be ready and I couldn't stare at his freckles on a screen any longer. I needed to see those laughter lines for myself. But when I got to the kitchen I wasn't expecting–

“Marco, are you crying?”

Marco straightened up immediately, he knew he was caught. No point in lying now. “I just don't want to embarrass you in front of possible sponsors and your other YouTube friends or the press, I-”

“Marco, are you kidding?” I stopped him right there, pulling him to me, “do you honestly believe you're gonna embarrass me? All I want to do is, I just–have you seen you? People are gonna wonder how I, Jean the hermit who never leaves his room, scored such a hot date. People aren't gonna even notice me. They're gonna want to know if you're some babe indie actor they somehow missed and I'm gonna have to bat away wandering hands. Maybe hold yours to protect you myself.” Shit. You weren't supposed to ask him like that. Maybe he'll just-

“Y-yeah?” He calmed down, Marco was in my arms and pink in the face but he wasn't crying anymore. 

“Yes.” He smiled so wide at me, but it was as if I couldn't look away from the sun. “Do you wanna watch the video? It's ready, you'll probably laugh at me because my initial reaction is in it and I forgot I said some of those things. I think we should eat, too.” 

“Yes.” Marco nodded, making the first move to pull away from me. I didn't want to. He was warm and I'm weak to actual sunlight but it sets and I was ready to wait for it all again. “Let's eat.” 

\------

“Oh my god. I can't believe you couldn't wait to see me cry! You're the absolute worst, Jean.” Marco practically murdered me with a pillow.

“Hey! We all have hots for the guy, I just know how attached you get to characters is all.” 

“Whatever, Jean. You know, you look really good in that pea coat.” Marco smirked at me, literally smirked; I felt like he just set me on fire. Same thing, I guess. This is gonna take some getting used to. “Is that the kind of thing you wear to these events? Uh, like suit and tie?”

“It's more informal than formal dress. But everyone expects at least a nice suit jacket. Promotional pictures. I have to look nice because I'm a “featured” guest.” I shrugged before adding, “besides the ladies would crucify me if I looked any less fantastic than they expect me to look.” 

He was so cute when he tilted his head like that, “ladies?” 

“You remember Sasha, Connie’s girl but not? And Mikasa, Eren’s sister but not?” Marco nodded, “but also the girl fanbase I have. They're vicious but honest when you treat them well. Not that I wouldn't, but you know, they flock the minute they sense I mess something up and are super honest when I get a new haircut or when I would date. They're all precious and why I decided to take that next step to make shirts and beanies with my logo thing and stuff on it. They want me to be someone and being supported is nice. The guys are cool too, but a lot of them are trolls and I get enough of that from Connie and Eren so they take more effort to get used to. Especially with the whole bisexual thing.” 

“They already have a bad name and you being a hot guy that can have any girl also having other options. I get it. Being called names is one thing, when they actually mean something they hurt. I get it.” 

I perked up a bit, “you think I'm hot?”

“Oh no, we’re finishing watching this video.”

“Marco Bodt, you've been checking out the butt?” 

“Jean,” he buries himself in the death pillow. 

“It's okay, I have a nice butt. Let's finish this. We’ll figure everything else out later, okay?” 

“Okay.”

\------------

“I know I said I'd go but I don't think I look-” 

“Marco, you say one more word I swear I will drag you out of this apartment myself and tell everyone I'm dating a damn model. You promised me, and you look hot,” he made some adorably absurd noise, “I'm going to combust, now please, let's go.” Marco nodded and we made our way out of the apartment after I grabbed my camera. 

The event was an actual snore fest, I managed to snap certain things, a few pictures of Marco Eren insisted I keep for my screen saver. We played around with snapchat for awhile before Marco took over my actual camera and insisted on taking pictures of me, until it was time to give thanks to all the guest faces. I recognized some and admired very few. I kept Marco glued to my hip, especially when they started showing my reel of videos and thanking me for joining them this year. I smiled, waved, and Marco kept his hand on the small of my back keeping me grounded. They made a big thing about coming back next year to enjoy more movies and I made sure to grab the list of current indie film releases; that Lazer Team movie looked pretty hilarious. 

Marco mentions something about getting actual food when we head out of here. “Burgers, please. I want so many fries I'll probably become a potato.” 

Marco genuinely laughed at my lame joke and I felt lighter. “Thank you, Jean.” Marco pulled me into a hug, my ears flooded with his warm voice almost like the smooth liquor I slammed just earlier. “Thank you for the best time of my life these last few days. I'm-I'm going to miss you.” 

He finally looked at me then, and my entire world shifted. I couldn't, I refused to leave here and just go back to grainy FaceTime calls and be connected through fedex packages. “Marco, can I do something I think we both want?” His breath hitched and he closed his eyes. I took that as my cue and leaned the rest of the way in and kissed those lips I fantasized about for months. 

I was still being held. Soft. Warm. Arms. This was the damn life. 

I pulled back and soaked in the image of Marco face flushed, lip kissed and blushing. I couldn't, I refused to leave this. “Can I live with you? I can move my entire life over here, I do not care.”

“Jean,” Marco smiled at me tenderly, chuckling at my forwardness and kissed me again, chaste and lightly. Blessed by an angel. “Let's go home.”

It seemed once we were on our way home from the event, the air changed around us, but it wasn't suffocating. It was warm and tingly and I couldn't resist holding Marco's hand to solidify that. “Marco, I just want to thank you, too. You could have easily refused me. You could have said it's too soon or we were just internet friends or something. You could have rejected me, but you didn't.”

Marco was a little taken aback by that. “What kind of friend would I have been if I refused you and then just let you stay at some stuffy hotel? My mother would have never forgiven me.” 

“Well I’ll have to thank your mother then, she sounds like a wonderful woman.”

“Oh, she is! The next time you’re here you can definitely meet her and—Oh my god. I’m sorry, that was–”

“Marco, Marco, stop please. Calm down, we’re almost home and I really do have to pack but I also want to heavily make out with you.” Marco squeaked some sort of noise, “And please don't look at me—it’s embarrassing.” 

\-------------------

And heavily make out we did. Flush against Marco’s body was probably the highest I've ever been in my life—and I frequented Six Flags. This was the highlight of my entire time with Marco and I couldn't possibly leave it just like this. 

“M-Marco,” I pulled him up, to focus, “hey, we need to talk.” Marco zeroed in on me and I almost folded. “What is this to you?” I gestured between us, “because Marco I don't know if you felt this at all or it's just me but I really like you and if this is just some type of–”

“Jean, oh man,” Marco pulled back and sat up, looking exceptional in just his unbuttoned top and boxers. When did his pants come off? I felt Marco's hands on my face and I bellowed from deep within my being. I’m talking about the prospect of relationships with my pants off. Amazing. “You are a rarity and don't think for a second I'm going to let you slip between my fingers. You got another thing coming, mister.”

“Oh? What do I got–”

“Jean, finish that sentence and I will leave you here and go eat our food. Alone.”

“No! Not my fries, Marco. Please, have mercy on a pour soul.” Marco sticking his tongue out at me should not have been so attractive, but it definitely was. 

\-------------------

“Okay, I know I live in New York and it’s supposed to be like a big deal or whatever but the food does not compare at all. This burger was the absolute best one I've eaten in a long time.” 

Marco smirked, “that’s just because you're a weak man that has no stamina.”

“Oh ho! Low blow, Bodt. Even for you.” He shrugged, rolling his eyes at me and continued to slurp his milkshake. “You are evil.” 

We continued eating in silence until I was bombarded with a thought. “Marco, I know we only just consummated our new found relationship,” I ignored Marco’s squeak, “but would you be okay with whenever I acknowledged you in videos or even on snapchat, now that I think about it on Instagram too–”

“Jean–”

“Right, right. Focus. Would you be okay if I addressed you as my boyfriend? I can understand if you want to wait or don't want to even. But I just wanted to clear it with you, so I can ready myself when I do mention you in–”

“Yes, Jean. Please stop rambling before you hurt yourself, you giant dork.” 

I immediately opened up snapchat and smooshed my lips to what I could reach of Marco and snapped a picture. Quickly typing out a caption I posted it to my story and took a second to kiss Marco once proper before I returned to the remains of my milkshake. 

“Okay, Jean, you did not just call me Mr. Movie Review.” Marco snorted, “give me your phone, we’re going to take a proper picture and then you're going to go pack while I make food for the trip home.” 

“Then we can make out some more?” I pouted.

He couldn't not roll his eyes at me, “Only if you hurry and pack everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to make this 3 chapters, but I got adventurous–again. 
> 
> Also, unedited so ignore the weird blotchy stuff. Just wanted to post something.

After we took our second picture, a much better one with Marco planting a soft kiss to my cheek, I went on my way to pack all my stuff. I decided I would ignore Twitter for the time being. Let my girls simmer before I barged in the chatter. 

Until I got a call from– “what do you want, Eren?”

“You will not give me that back sass after those recent snaps, Jean. You're the worst. I didn't even get one sent to me personally. I had to hear it from Connie yelling down the hall of the complex.” 

“Like I'd ever send you any fap material, Eren. Don't kid yourself. Besides, he's my beefcake to ogle, not yours.”

“Beefcake, huh? Would never have guessed that's what you called me. I'd assume something… Cuter.” 

“Marco, I–” I could barely register Eren’s obnoxious cackling in the background. 

“Give me the phone, cupcake.” I handed the phone over wordlessly. 

“Hey, Eren. Don't forget to check that email I sent you the other day. I want to make sure everything is correct before I finalize it and everything.” Email? “Thanks, Eren. You're the best. See you. Here's my cupcake.” 

I waited for Marco to leave before I whispered into the receiver. “What the hell was all that about?”

“Nothing you gotta worry about, cupcake. Leave it to us meat heads.”

“Hey! Don't mock Marco.”

“I'm not mocking him, I'm making fun of you. But anyway, gym awaits. I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Send me your flight info again. I'll probably pick you up.” 

“Alright. Thanks, Eren. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” 

Talking to Eren moved packing along rather nicely and I managed to get everything done a lot sooner than anticipated. That meant more Marco time. 

\---------

The alarms are blaring which means it's time to leave my tiny nest I created with Marco here. It's weird, I was only here for a few days and it seems like I've lived with Marco forever. I'm not sure how waking up without him is going to work tomorrow, but the sooner I get up, the sooner I can plan the next trip to see him, again. 

I took several minutes to just enjoy just laying next to Marco to check my Twitter and was bombarded across my entire timeline.

I was sent several congratulatory direct messages from fellow youtubers. Glad I left my four walls and got myself someone to talk to about my movie obsession. It was really sweet and I appreciated the support nonetheless. 

Finally braving face I checked my notifications and got a lot of mixed signals from my ladies. Some expressing they won't have a chance with me, some appreciating the fact that they have two daddies now, some loving that I found someone as great as Marco, and all of the trolls in between. It was endless but I could feel the love and was grateful they accepted Marco so easily. 

I got out of bed, went to make a quick breakfast and some much needed coffee before my inevitable leave. Marco ended up wrapped around me moments after I poured myself some coffee. "I just have to put my shoes on then we can head out."

"You're such a romantic." Marco moved away from me and snickered. 

At the airport Marco decided he'd wait until I boarded the plane as long as he promised me he wouldn't cry. "Marco, I cannot have you crying. You start crying then I start crying, then I'm canceling my flight and we're fucking in backseat of your car, and Eren's mad at me for not telling him I canceled my flight and by then you have to go back to work and I'm waiting at your apartment to come back home like the dutiful house wife I'm ready to be and—"

Marco kisses me roughly at first, to silence the babbling, then he's more meticulous; enjoying my lips on his if his soft moans are any indication. "Will you wear the apron and everything?"

"How about and nothing?" 

\---------

"I can't believe you almost got kicked out of the airport, Jean. You could have been arrested! Or worse... expelled." Eren was laying it on pretty thick once he picked me up but who could blame him—it was true.

"Fuck off, Eren. If you had a boyfriend as hot as Marco you'd understand. He has a way with words though and managed to get me out of losing my flying privileges. Not that it would have mattered to me, I would have stayed." I added as an afterthought. 

I could feel Eren rolling his eyes at me. "You're so ridiculous when you're in love, dude. It's like watching Armin flirt with Annie and they've been together for ages!" 

"Who said anything about being in love?" I averted Eren's eyes. 

"Please, get a grip. The last girl you dated didn't ever get debuted on snapchat or Instagram or get featured in a video, and you guys dated for a year and some change!"

I blurted the first thought that came to me, "she was camera shy!" 

"Oh, okay. With her own Instagram following, she was shy alright. I'm not going to make you say it, but just don't be stupid now that you're not with him 24/7. You know how you get." Which translated into 'you're a jealous noodle that gets scared of his own shadow if there's an inkling of doubt.'

"I'll be fine." Marco was a loyal friend, he'll be a wonderfully loyal boyfriend. 

A few months later 

"What do you mean you're going away for a few weeks, where?"

"It's a retreat for work, they're sending me to another office to see if I'm comfortable enough to transfer. I'm supposed to keep it on the down low, as it is."

"Marco, sweetheart, you work a desk job; you're not a part of the damn CIA."

I could feel Marco winking at me, "that you know of Jean. My work life is pretty unclear to you as it is. I could be undercover."

"You literally just told me a story about how Bertl stapled his daily report to his tie and had a near panic attack because it wasn't even his tie." 

"Yes babe, hold on," Marco muffled the phone, but I could hear him speaking to someone, "sorry, I'm back. I was gonna say that's Bertl though. No one would suspect him of assassinating anyone, he's a wonderful decoy at best." 

"Whatever." We both know I'm being childish but this seemed like a big deal for Marco and he was so nonchalant about it.

"Baby," oh no, "my cupcake–"

"That's not fair, Marco." Eren had made his way into the house from work. I've killed that much time already?

"Oh baby, you know I love you. But I have to go! All of my CIA paperwork is calling me. Ciao!"

"Yeah yeah, you owe me a Skype show with that attitude." I could hear Eren wolf whistling from the kitchen. "Bye sweetheart."

I reared my attention to the only other human in the house and through myself across Eren's back. "Dude, you're always so toasty. No wonder the cats always love to loaf on you."

"Yeah man, just don't fall asleep back there, you're heavy when you're nothing but dead weight." I pulled myself off his back and jumped onto the counter. "Hey, by the way, I'm going to be out of the house tonight and maybe tomorrow. Fishing."

"Fishing? You don't fish." Eren hates fishing.

He shrugs. "Dude, I'm getting old, it's time to rest these old bones and enjoy the sea breeze or whatever."

"Whatever man, what about everyone else?" 

Eren finishes his snack making and takes the largest bite before, "from what I know, Connie is not doing it with Sash at her apartment and Armin is with Annie at her families cottage for the next two weeks." 

No wonder it's been so quiet lately; can't complain though, their noise picks up in my audio feed sometimes. "House to myself. Nice."

"Please, for the love of God, when you walk around naked, don't go into my room." 

I barked aloud, "I can't promise my ass print isn't gonna be permanently stuck to your pillow by the time you get back."

Eren just leaves me in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Eren, thank you so much for doing this. I couldn't have done it without you!" Marco climbed into the car after shoveling two suitcases into the back.    
  
"It's no problem, my man." Eren took a moment to turn down the radio, "do you want to go straight to your place or do you want to go see Jean first?"    
  
Marco smiled from ear to ear and Eren switched directions back into the city.    
  
\----------   
  
I was enjoying a nice bowl of ice cream alongside my to do movie list when I heard a disturbance at my living room door. "Eren, you back already?" I left my bowl on the table and followed the noise. "I told you–"   
  
"Hey baby." Marco. He's here. In my house. What?   
  
I nearly jumped into his arms, "Marco!" A kiss. "Oh my god!" Another kiss. "What are you doing here?" One more kiss for good measure.    
  
I geared my attention back to Eren, "what the hell, you jackass! Why didn't you tell me anything?"   
  
"Why do you think literally no one is going to be home, dude? We set this up. For weeks now!" I could feel him rolling his eyes at me before he actually does it. "But if you don't mind, I got a boat to lay in and some sleep to catch up on." He waves his goodbye and I'm brought back to reality wrapped warmly in Marco’s arms.    
  
My attention fully back on Marco, "and you! Why was this a big ol' secret? I would have liked to been in on it!"    
  
"I wasn't in on it the first time you came to see me, Jean."   
  
"You were every time after that!"   
  
"Well, it was my turn to surprise you." Marco pulls me in for another kiss when I realized there was no reason for all of my hysterics. Marco is here, in my arms, in my house and I'm worried why it's a big secret.    
  
I pulled away regrettably, "wait! Is this why you wouldn't tell me where you were going? You have work stuff here?"   
  
"I told you,” he boops me on my nose, “you're a smart cookie." Marco winks and that's all it takes before we lose ourselves for a few hours.   
  
Marco held me close and swept the hair away from my forehead. He softly planted kisses across my face, my nose, taking his time kissing my lips when he gets there.    
  
I kept my eyes closed, cherishing what time I have with Marco wrapped around me. "Sweetheart, how long are you gonna be here?"     
  
"Here, I can stay right here all night," he hums softly. "The universal here, well, since I now live in New York, pretty much indefinitely; unless this guy I'm seeing decides to actually come live with me."    
  
I know he feels me tense up, "Marco Bodt, I can't even play with you right now. Did you just say you live in New York, indefinitely?”

“Work needs me to help run the New York branch they’re building; I had the most seniority, and they want me for training opts. I’ve clocked the most hours and they hope I’ll be able to bring something with my amount of commitment.” 

“Did you--”

Marco puts his hand on my chest, “before you jump the gun and start over analyzing the very bed we lay on, this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, the only spur was surprising you. This has been on the table for about a year, they moreorless finalized the decision and pushed to have me do a 6 month test run about a month ago. It was just an added bonus that you live here, and came to see me before I had the chance to visit you.” 

“But Eren?”

“Well, you know Eren has friends all over the world and he and I got in contact hoping to get me out here and him out to Washington for a while before he does the crazy cross country thing in July. I ended up telling him about the promotion and I was looking to have someone sublet my apartment for those six months.”

“So you’re telling me,” the kiss was chaste, “not only do I get you for six months, I’m always getting rid of Eren for six months?” I lay flat on my back, “This is like Christmas all over again. I don’t think I’ve been this happy.” 

“Sure you were, when they announced Rouge One.” Marco starts chortling. 

I smile up at Marco, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jean.” He kisses me one last time, before he moves off of me. I sit up, looking at my boy humming the theme to New York, New York while he gathers his toiletries. 

“Baby, I hope you know you’re taking me to see the Statue of Liberty today, after you make me breakfast.” 

I grab my vlog camera, “yes, sweetheart. I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a scene I didn't think would fit so it may be a bonus chapter later, but for now it's complete!


End file.
